


In my Darkest Hour, You brought me back

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom, Steve Mcgarrett/Danny " danno " Williams
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: after the tragic loss of Joe, Steve was falling apart and with help of his ex girlfriend Catherine, Junior, Harry, and Glutch, Steve got his revenge but he wasn't the same,after being away from Hawaii and the rest of his Ohana aka Danny, Steve returns and quickly learns that a lot has changed and the gap between Danny and him is very large and the trust is no longer there. Steve is desperate to get back what he has lost with Danny.But Danny wants nothing to do with him after Steve shut Danny out of what he was going through, He turned to his ex and their friends for comfort but didn't bother to let Danny be there for him.But that all changes when Grace is injured in a serious car accident that leaves her barely hanging on, Danny is broken and falling apart, Steve shows up at the Hospital where Rachel begs Steve to help Danny and that's what he does, shows Danny just how much he means to him, Danny finds the comfort he has needed in his best friends arms.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Junior are heading back to Hawaii after being away for over a month, Steve was currently sitting by the window looking out at the nights sky wondering just how mad Danno is with him, truth is Steve scared that he has lost his best friend for good. while he has been dealing with Joes death, being with Catherine, Junior, Harry and Glutch, Steve didn't really have time to think about Danny but when he did his heart hurt so much.

so lost in thoughts, Steve didn't realize they were now back in Hawaii til he felt Juniors hand on his shoulder steve looks up and see that they are home. Junior and Steve are leaving the plane and heading to the gate when they see Adam, Tani, Jerry and Lou all waiting for them steve looks around for Danny but 

" sorry Steve but Danny's not here he said welcome back Boss " Lou said as he watched Steve look around for his best friend only to see the sadness set in when lou told him danny wasn't there

" how mad is he Lou please be honest " Steve asked as he looked at Lou so he could see how much damaged steve has done to his friendship with Danny

" sadly steve Danny hasn't really been talking to any of us been very closed off had to hear from grace that danny is thinking about taking some time off and taking the kids on a trip just the three of them but when Charlie asked if uncle steve was coming too danny said no and that uncle steve had other things to do that no longer included him " lou said as he and the rest walked to the car

Steve dropped his shoulders and looked defeated at the fact that Danny doesn't think Steve wants him around but now he knows he has a lot to make up for.

The group drives back to 5-0 Headquarters to see if there is a case or anything, soon they are back and walking up to their office where they all see Danny is working on paperwork when he looks up to see them then looks at Steve who watches as a blank look appears on Danny's face as he gets up and walks out of his office then

" well since you all are back now I am going to grab some food will be back in an hour if you need me call me adam " danny said as he left the office never looking at steve who calls his name but Danny never stops just keeps walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns just how much damage he has done to their friendship after finding a heartbreaking letter in his office
> 
> Adam gives Steve insight into what has been going on while he was away

Chapter 2

After watching Danny walk away from him with out even looking back hurt so bad hurt more than Catherine leaving hurt more than learning his mother was alive and didn't tell him more than all the secrets and lies more than wo fat more than leaving the navy more than losing joe but losing danny will kill steve

Steve looks at Danny's office with a sad smile he remembers all the good times he has had in there with Danny all the conversations about Grace and Charlie, all the times playing with Charlie, then Steve walks into his own office and sits down looking defeated and sad,

Steve looks at his desk sees there is a lot of paper work and reports that need his attention so he starts to go over them but stops when he sees envelope with his name on it so he opens it and sees its from Danny so he begins to read it

Dear Steve,

for the last 9 years I thought our friendship meant more to you I thought I meant more to you but I guess I was wrong since you let junior our friends and even Catherine be there for you but you didn't reach out to me so I guess I don't matter to you like I use too but many I never did matter to you. I thought after everything we have been through you would reach out to me and let me be there for you but that never happened, I guess that's your way of saying you don't need me or want me there for you so I am going to give you some space. I love you more than you will ever know and I am so sorry that our friendship is over cause with no trust there is no friendship, when you return Lou will be your partner and I will work with the others. I am so sorry about joe and my heart is breaking knowing how much you are hurting and I cant be there for you. I will still be working with 5-0 but I wont be working with you cause I no longer trust you and you don't trust me either so please don't do anything crazy with Lou, I will always care about you sadly I know you don't care about me.

Danny

Steve read the letter over and over his heart breaking knowing danny doesn't trust him that their friendship is over and the worst part is that danny thinks steve doesn't care or love him but that couldn't be further from the truth, Steve now knows that he did a lot of damage to their friendship to their partnership but will he get the chance to fix it

Adam knocks on the his door, steve looks up and sees Adam walk into the oword office with a sad smile on his face as he took a seat across from him

" just tell me he is okay " Steve asked adam who was thinking of how to reply to this question cause Danny is anything but okay 

" physically he is fine Emotionally he is very hurt sad and angry " Adam said as he looked at his friend and boss who was looking a cross hall to dannys still empty office

Adam tells steve about everything that has been going on while he was away and with each word steves heart broke knowing he hurt Danny who didn't deserve to be shut out or ignored but all steve wanted now was a chance to fix them but he knows he owes danny a lot and he has to find a way to get Danny back, and earn his trust back.

an hour later, Danny returns looking happy and relaxed he smiles at his co workers as he walks to his office but doesn't even look at Steves office as he walks into his own office the team can see this is hurting steve but they know Danny is hurting even more and nothing can fix the sorrow the pain the sadness and hurt that has Danny Pushing steve away .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spark are hope

chapter 3

As the rest of the afternoon goes by, Steve is doing paper work and looking over reports, the team is in their own offices looking at old cases and ways to help steve win danny back, Danny is sitting in his office staring at his computer screen thinking about how much he missed steve then a small peek over has the two men looking at each other but danny looks away

Steve is given a little hope that he has a chance to win back his best friend and Partner, their friendship means a lot to steve but Danny means more to steve than he will ever know.

Danny cant take being at work with steve right now so he gets up from his desk grabs his keys tells the team he is leaving for the day still not looking at steve 

Danny drives home and changes his clothes then he leaves again this time he drives around the island and soon he is lost in all of his memories of the last 9 years that he didn't realize that he was at his favorite spot, he gets out of the car walks over to the wall and sits down staring out at the water.

Steve is forced to watch Danny leave with out looking back at him and its killing him to see how much he hurt danny the one person who has never lied to him, betrayed him or left him the one person who kept choosing him over everything else

Steve left the office telling the team to go home and enjoy their night, Steve got into his truck and left heading home but he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was at dannys favorite spot, steve gets out of his truck and sees dannys car is here

Danny stands up and starts to walk back to his car he didn't want to see or talk to steve but Steve grabbed Dannys wrist and pulled him back so dannys back was against Steves chest

" Danny please stay let me explain please " Steve whispered in Dannys ear as Danny closed his eyes and leaned into the feelof steve 

after a moment danny pulled away from steve they both felt a chill as Danny pulled his wrist out of Steve's grip and Danny took a look at the water then at steve then he walked back to his car got in and drove off not looking back at the hurt and longing steve had on his face, steve sank down to the ground and he rested his head in his hands as he wonder if Danny will ever give him a chance to fix their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior reveals to the others that Steve never meant to hurt Danny 
> 
> A moment of mcdanno

Chapter 4

Junior invites the team out for dinner so they can really talk about Steve and the broken Danny.

At Street side, Tani grabbed a table for the group since she got there first and ordered everyone's drink, 

Soon Jerry, Adam, Junior, Lou are all grabbing their seats and looking at the menus then

" Did Steve even care that he was hurting Danny " Lou asked as he looked over at Junior.

" Steve never meant to hurt Danny but he didn't want Danny to see that side of him " Junior said as he looked their friends

They all kept talking and thinking of a way to help Steve win Danny back,

A cross town, Danny pulls up to the mcgarrett house but doesn't go to the house instead he walks down to the beach

Danny walks down the beach once he is far from the house, Danny sits down on the sand burring his toes in the warm wet sand, looking out at the gorgeous sunset leans his chin against his knee trying so hard not to think about Steve but lately all his thoughts are of Steve.

Steve is heading down to the water when he sees Danny sitting on the sand so he walks down to Danny

Once Steve is close to Danny, Steve sits down in front of Danny gently lays a hand on Danny's arm then Danny looks up and sees Steve sitting there and

" I just need to know if I mean anything to you" Danny asks as he looks at Steve with a broken sad look on his face 

Steve moves closer to Danny puts his legs on either side of Danny's hip looks in his former best friend's eyes 

" Yes Danny you mean everything to me " Steve says as looks at Danny who looks away then back at Steve

"Then why didn't you want me to be there for you " Danny asks 

" Cause I was afraid that I would lose you " Steve said as he looked down at the sand 

" Babe you can never lose me " Danny said just before he leans in and gently kisses Steve on the lips 

For a spilt second Steve doesn't move but then he is kissing Danny back as Danny lays down on the sand pulling Steve on top of him

A loud noice is heard and Steve realizes he is still leaning against the wall and Danny is still mad at him but Steve now knows he has to find the perfect way to start winning his danno back

But sadly fate would step in and forever change Danny's life and he will learn there is only one person who Danny needs more than ever Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over 3 weeks since Steve returned, 3 weeks of being shut out of Danny's life, 3 weeks of watching Danny talk to everyone but him 3 weeks of hearing Danny call him mcgarrett or boss with no feelings

3 weeks now and Steve is still no closer to Danny who hasn't said anything to him. Danny won't talk to him unless it's work related, Steve has to watch Danny talk and laugh with the team just he's not included which is killing Steve.

Steve stood by the window in his office staring out at the grey sky, there is a soft knock on the door, Steve turned to see Tani walk in and 

"Hey what's up " Steve asked as he turned to give her his full attention

" Danny asked me to give this to you and said consider this his request for time off " Tani said as she handed the paper to Steve who fall into his chair

" God I really fucked up and now I have lost the one person who means everything to me " Steve said with the saddest look on his face 

Tani looked at Steve then she took a seat in the chair a cross from Steve and 

" Listen right now Danny is hurting so much over what you did, he said after all the crap you two have been through he thought you would want him there with you " Tani said as she looked at Steve who was staring at her.

" I know I hurt him " Steve said as he leaned back in his chair.

" That's just it you don't know how much you hurt Danny " Tani said as she leaned back in her chair watching Steve for a reaction.

" Of course I know how much I hurt him I know him better than any one he's my best friend " Steve said in a crispy voice.

" Oh so you know that he sat in this very office waiting for a phone call that never came you know he shut us out cause he was hurting so bad you know he thought Rachel lying about Charlie was the worst betrayal but he was wrong you picking Junior Catherine and the others was the worst and heartbreaking betrayal said you hated when everyone lied and betrayed you but you are just like them " Tani said as she watched the hurt cross Steve's face.

" I never meant to hurt Danny" Steve said in what had to be the saddest voice Tani has ever heard.

" But you did hurt him Steve Danny said you picking Junior and Catherine over him was something he can never forgive as he sees just how little he means to you " Tani said as she looked at steve.

Tani stood up and walked out of his office and over to the team which watched a broken Steve walk over to the window and just stare out it.

A couple of hours later, 3am

Duke walks into their office and sees Steve is still there working on all the paperwork he missed out on while he was away. Duke walks into the office and tells Steve that there was a accident and grace was badly hurt.

Steve and Duke ran out of the 5-0 office fast and got into the car drove to the hospital. 

Queens medical center

Steve ran through the place looking for Danny but found Rachel who was in tears still told Steve where Danny was. Steve ran down the hall and turned down another hall that was empty except for Danny who was sitting in the middle of the floor crying, Steve walked up behind Danny sank to his knees pulled Danny into his arms and rocked a crying Danny saying I am here it's okay just let go into Danny's ear then Danny burried his face in Steve's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding comfort in best friends arms
> 
> A twist

Empty Hall

Steve sat down on the floor, his legs on either side of Danny's, Danny pulled into Steve's arms, his head resting on one of Steve's arms with tears still streaming down his face.

Steve whispering in his ear, Danny leaning backwards against Steve's chest and Steve burring his face in Danny's neck.

" Why didn't you call me " Danny asked quietly as he looked at the wall.

" Cause I was scared that you would leave me if you saw my dark side Catherine and Junior are navy like me and my need for revenge could of cost me the one person I can't leave without but in the end it did I lost you our friendship your trust and it made you believe that I don't care about you which isn't true Danny " Steve said as he looked down at a broken Danny.

" I would have fought with you and helped you grieve Joe's death all I wanted was for you to need me " Danny said as he started to pull away and shut Steve out.

" Please Danny don't shut me out I know I hurt you and I am so sorry but it's killing me to see you and not talk to you see you talking to everyone but me I know this is all my fault but I can't stand feeling so close to you but not being there next you Danny you are the most important person in my life losing you hurts more than Catherine leaving more than all the lies and betrayals my mother caused me more than losing my team more than losing Joe your a loss I can't handle " Steve said as he looked at Danny who was looking so unsure

" Come with me " Steve asked Danny so unsure if Danny would 

" Where " Danny asked as he started to move away from steve

Steve stood up held out his hand saying do you trust me Danny took his hand and stood up. They walked back to the waiting room where Danny tells Rachel that he will be back in few hours Rachel gave a smile and watched them leave.

Steve and Danny leave the hospital walk to Steve's car and then Steve starts the truck and drives back to his house with the hope of fixing them.

A short time later

Steve pulls into his driveway, with a sigh Danny gets out of the car looks at Steve who is getting out looking a little nervous about this.

Steve walks up to his house and opens the door steps to the side so Danny can walk in, once inside Steve shuts the door and turns to Danny who was already walking outside to the beach.

On the beach, Danny just sank down to the sand and sat there watching the water, Steve walks over to Danny and sat down next to him then 

" Why are we here " Danny asked turning his head to look at Steve 

" I thought you need some quiet time " Steve said as he looked at the water.

" Steve nothing has changed I am still mad at you and so very hurt " Danny said while still looking at the water.

" Oh " Steve said with a very sad voice with his head down so he only saw sand 

Danny look at Steve who looks broken and hurt then Danny looks back at the water, Steve mean while looks so sad so broken cause he still lost his best friend.

Steve wraps his arms around his knees as he looks out at the water that always calms him down, Danny lays down on the sand trying so hard to stay mad at steve but hurting him is killing Danny more

Danny reaches out to Steve who is now leaning on his arm looking down at Danny who is looking up at him then Steve runs his fingers down the side of Danny's face watching Danny lean into his touch as Danny's eyes closed

" I am so sorry Danny you have to know I would never hurt you " Steve says looking down at Danny who places a hand on the side of Steve's face

Steve closes his eyes leaning into his touch then Danny pulls steve down and leans up places a soft kiss on his lips then Steve joins in on the kiss that soon turns heated both are fighting for control then Steve moves so he is on top of Danny still deep into their kiss

The kiss is turning so heated that Steve is now kissing Danny's neck while his hand is roaming Danny's body moaning in to Steve's touch

" Let's take this upstairs to my room " Steve says as he looks at Danny who nodds his head.

The two men head back inside and up stairs to Steve's room where Danny kneels on the bed pulling Steve closer to him and kisses him on neck then the jaw then his lips then Steve pulls Danny's shirt off and runs his hands over his stomach as he kisses his way down his body Danny falls on to the bed with Steve on top of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of lovemaking reveals true feelings 
> 
> Danny is still mad and hurt but can't stop loving Steve

After several hours of making love with his best friend and the man he is in love with, Danny looks over and sees Steve sound asleep with a hand resting on Danny's chest while his face burried in his neck Danny slipd out of bed pulls on his boxers as he grabs his phone and heads out to the beach.

On the beach, Danny calls Rachel and learns grace had a set back during surgery letting the tears fall Danny burries his face in his arms dropping the phone into the sand not hearing Steve walk up but more like felt him once he was sitting behind Danny pulling him into his arms Danny turned and cryed into Steve's chest, Steve running his fingers through Danny's hair whispering it's okay you are safe with me just let it go. Soon Steve has Danny calmed down, Danny lays down with his head on Steve's thigh, So broken over his sweet angel. 

Danny soon falls asleep only to wake up screaming for grace but Steve is there to hold Danny as he falls apart. Steve pulls Danny into his arms holds him tight.

The next morning, Danny wakes up and sees that they are still on the beach Steve right next to him then Danny lays on Steve a leg between Steve's Danny starts kissing Steve's neck and 

" Mmmmm don't start something you can't finish " Steve says with out opening his eyes a hand running up and down Danny's back 

" Steve make love to me " Danny asked as he leaned up to see Steve's face 

Steve draws Danny closer to him meets him half way and then their lips touch and Steve pulls Danny fully on top of him one arm wraps around Danny's waist the other around his upper back as they continue to kiss and soon they are making love on the beach.

3 hours later, Steve looks down at Danny who is laying there watching the water then 

" Danny I know you are still mad at me " Steve says as he looks at Danny 

" Yes I am but if I am being honest I am just so hurt that you didn't want me there with you we have been through so much that the idea of you hurting and not wanting me there is killing me I realized that I am in love with you steve but you can't say the same as we both know that you are still in love with Catherine " Danny said as he sat up and moved away from Steve.

Steve looks at the back of Danny's head as he began to put up the wall that will keep Steve out, Steve knows he doesn't want to lose Danny 

" Danny I am so in love with you too baby, you have to know I am yours always " Steve days as he stood up and moved to kneel in front of Danny

" Then why did you turn to her for help why was she more important than me " Danny asked as he looked into Steve's eyes 

" Danny no one is more important than you Catherine understood my need for revenge but you are my heart my home my life I can't lose the one person who has made me a better man a better boss a better friend a better brother and whose children I love like their my own " Steve says raising a hand up and placing it on the side of Danny's face 

Danny closes his eyes and leans into Steve's touch then slowly opens them looks in to Steve's pleading eyes 

Danny leans forward kisses Steve on the lips then pulls back then stands up walks back into the house up to Steve's room where he gets dressed and takes steves truck drives to the hospital, leaving a very sad and broken Steve behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbreaking confession is made,
> 
> The distance between Steve and Danny keeps growing
> 
> The unlikelyiest person trys to help them
> 
> Sadly sides are taken.

Steve called Lou to see if he could get a ride to the hospital, so he could see grace. 

Once at the hospital, Lou and steve went to see grace and found grace alone in the room then

" What happened with you and Danny " Lou asked as he looked at Steve who was nervous

" We slept together and Danny is in love with me but think I am still in love with Catherine he wasn't wrong I am still in love with her " Steve said as he looked down at his hands 

Danny stood there as the tears ran down his cheek then he left before anyone saw him. Now he has a broken heart, Danny went left the hospital drove back to Steve's dropped off his keys and his cell phone then walked all the way back to the hospital, where he told Rachel that Steve was no longer welcome to see grace and he would let the doctors and nurses know that.

Later that night Steve came home and saw his truck ran inside the house but stopped dead when he saw the cell phone and keys on the table with a piece of paper that said good bye 

Steve was very confused so he went back to the hospital only to be told he wasn't aloud to see grace Williams, Steve then left the hospital so confused and hurt by what was going on. 

The next morning, things were even worse, when Steve get to work he learns that Danny is on leave til he is ready to come back, the team knows something happened between Steve and Danny cause Adam Tani and Jerry barely were talking to him, Lou and Junior we're on his side, but nothing can undo the damage that Steve's confession did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to see Catherine
> 
> Upon learning Steve went to see Catherine, Danny makes a decision that will hurt Steve 
> 
> Steve and Catherine have a heart to heart then they say goodbye
> 
> Steve returns to a letter of resignation and a final good bye

Steve decided that he needs to get away from the pain of losing Danny so he takes off to go see Catherine.

Lou finds a letter from Steve saying that he was going to go see Catherine and get the closure he truly needs so he can fight for Danny unware that he is about to lose Danny maybe for good. Lou knew that this was going to end very badly and Danny may never forgive steve, can you really blame Danny for pushing Steve out of his life.

Danny is so upset with Steve, hearing him day that he is still in love with Catherine broke Danny's heart and it made his decision all that easier. Sitting in Grace's hospital room, Danny wrote two letters to Steve one that broke all work ties to Steve and another that broke all personal ties to Steve.

The team was torn apart by what is going on with Steve and Danny, nothing will ever be the same when Steve returns from seeing Catherine.

Steve arrives at the address that Cath gave him the last time he saw her, but this time he has made a decision to let Cath go and to break all ties with her. Even if it breaks her heart but he has to do whatever it takes to get Danny back unaware that it is too late.

Steve knocks on the door and Catherine answers it a smile on her face then steps up to Steve gives him a kiss on the lips but Steve realizes that he doesn't feel the same.

After a very long heart to heart with Catherine, Steve tells Catherine good bye, that he doesn't want to lose Danny.

Two weeks later, Steve returns and finds Danny's letters, one of them says he quits 5-0, then he picks up the second letters sits down in his chair pulls out the letter then he begins to read the heartbreaking letter then 

Steve 

I guess you went to see Catherine and tell her that you are still in love with her. By the time you get back, I won't be there, I guess I was just a substitute for your precious Catherine, I just don't understand why you even slept with me if you are so hung up on Catherine. Right now my heart is broken and I don't want anything to do with you, I need to focus on grace who actually does love me, plus Rachel and Charlie love me, sadly I know you aren't going to be apart of my life anymore. I am so in love with you that I can't be around you without wanting you to love me. So I am going to focus on fixing my broken heart before I am able to see you again. For now this is good bye

Danny 

Steve just stared at the letter when Lou and Junior walked in saw Steve's shattered face that meant he has read the letters Danny left, Adam Tani and Jerry could barely look at Steve who out wanting to hit him for what he did to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story has now been from 15 to ?,


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Tani and Jerry are there for Danny
> 
> A team broken
> 
> Steve has no clue how to fix things with Danny

Adam Tani and Jerry go see Danny who is at the hospital with grace who is still in a come, Rachel is very upset with Steve. 

Danny was sitting by Grace's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up so he can I have his daughter back, Danny took the time to explain everything to them, they were so angry with Steve.

Steve was sitting in his office going through paper work with Junior and Lou who were the only two talking to him

When they all saw an angry Rachel storm into the 5-0 office and right into Steve's office then stood right in front of him and slapped him so hard across the face that Steve herked back then 

" You are the biggest moron and heartless cruel person I have ever had the misfortune of knowing " Rachel said as she looked at Steve 

Junior and Lou stood to the side of the room and out of Rachel's sight cause she was one angry lady

Steve looked at Rachel who was standing in front of him then she started yelling at him for what he did to Danny. Soon Rachel was done yelling then walked to the door said grace is in a coma, Danny is broken because of you and your stupid heartless cruel confession I truly hope to never see you again good day commander 

The 3 men stood there watching Rachel leave and they could see that she was hurting so much too. 

The 5 other members of the team could see that Steve has a lot to make up with Danny, and right they need to help Danny get through this heartbreaking time before they can help Steve get Danny back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart brings out a long kept secret 
> 
> Father/daughter moment

Danny pulls up a chair and sits next to his daughter and he just started talking to grace about what is going on, Danny tells her that he is a failure at relationships because everyone leaves him, everyone picks others over him, Rachel picked Stan, Gabby picked her career over him, Melissa picked moving over him, and Steve picked Catherine over him. Danny says he is so tired of not being enough for someone to stay and fight for him

Adam stood by the door listening to Danny talk to his daughter and can see how truly sad Danny is and how alone he feels

Danny tells grace how he has always been there for steve, he fought for Steve, stayed in Hawaii for Steve, went to foriegn countries to rescue Steve, and how he never lied or betrayed Steve when everyone else has.

Adam knew Danny has feelings for Steve but now he knows just what is pushing Danny to pull away from Steve, Danny is scared to truly let him in then 

Monkey I love you so much baby I will be here for you when you wake up

Adam walks into the room and sits down next to Danny and the two friends talk about what is really going on with Danny.

After talking to Danny for three hours Adam truly hopes that the team can help Danny cause he is falling apart and feels like he has no one out side of Grace and Charlie, Danny has been a great friend to everyone but no one has noticed that Danny has been falling apart and the sad part is Steve is Danny's best friend and he didn't notice the pain that Danny is in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks to Lou about Danny

Adam returns to the office and sees Lou sitting in his office staring at Danny's empty office wondering is going on with his friend then

" You busy " Adam asked as he enter the office and sat across from Lou

" Yeah what's up " Lou asked as he looked at Adam who looked sad and worried 

" I saw Danny today " Adam said as he sat back in the chair looking at Lou

"How is he " Lou asked knowing that Danny is anything but okay 

" Over the last year or so has anyone ever noticed that Danny is falling apart " Adam asked as he looked at Lou

" What are you talking about Danny has been busy taking care of his children and dealing with being shot " Lou said as he looked at Adam

" Danny has been feeling like he isn't good enough everyone leaves him and he is angry that Steve hasn't noticed that Danny isn't okay " Adam said with a hint of sadness

" So he's pushing steve away cause he feels alone " Lou asked while shaking his head 

" Yes he is and steve still hasn't figured out why Danny is so mad at him " Adam said as he looked down at his hands 

Adam and Lou continue to talk about Danny who is still feeling very alone cause his best friend hasn't been around for him and acting like he doesn't matter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and steve talk about Danny

It's been 2 weeks since Steve last talked to Danny, 2 painful weeks since he had Danny in his arms, 2 weeks since Steve lost Danny for good.

Steve sat in his office head in his hands as he thought about what it is going to take to get Danny back.

Lou sees Steve is in his office, he and Adam had a very long talk about Danny and is really going on with him, and it has everything to do with Steve and his love for him.

Lou walks into Steve's office and took a seat acrss from him then

" Hey I think I now know what is going on with Danny " at Lou said which caught Steve's attention

" What are you talking about" Steve asked as he looked at looked at Lou

" When was the last time you really asked Danny how he was doing " Lou asked as he sat back in the chair

" I don't know I can just read his moods " Steve said as he looked at his hands

" When was the last time you really paid attention to Danny" Lou asked this time Steve was more aware of the question

" It's been awhile since I really paid attention to Danny and what's going on with him " Steve said in a sad voice

" I hate to tell you this but you made Danny feel like he doesn't matter to you" Lou said as he leaned forward

" What of course Danny matters to me " Steve said in a crispy voice

" Not how Danny sees it you kept him in the dark about joe, you barely paid attention to him when he has been asking you to care he is hurting so much that what is killing Danny most is that his best friend the one person who is suppose to care hasn't been around for him Danny has been trying to get your attention but you are so busy not seeing what you are doing to him " Lou said as he stood up and walked out of the office.

Steve sat in his office thinking about what Lou just said then he ran out of his office and out of the building, he got into his truck and drives over to Danny's and they were finally going to talk.

Danny was sitting on his couch he was taking a break from the hospital, he needed some space cause he has been so worried about his monkey,

Danny was lost in pictures and memories of grace he didn't hear the banging on the door nor did he hear the spare key opening the door til Steve was kneeling down in front of him 

Steve took a look at Danny and could see he was falling apart, he looks like it's been days since Danny ate or slept, then Steve got up and went to the kitchen where he made something for Danny to eat then came back out then said eat 

Danny ate very slow and just stared at Steve who was watching him. Steve placed the plate on the table and pulled Danny up off the couch, pushed him down to his bedroom where steve told Danny to lay down.

Danny crawls into bed and falls asleep only to have the dreams start again, Steve crawls into the bed and pulls Danny into his arms and whispers shhhh your safe I am here just sleep baby I love you so much baby, Danny relaxed in Steve's arms resting his head on Steve's chest Steve places a kiss to Danny's head and just watched him sleep while watching a game on TV.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of Danny
> 
> Charlie sees Steve with Danny

Steve is in the middle of watching a game when he hears little feet come into Danny's room, Steve looks down at Danny who is still sleeping his face burried in Steve's chest

Charlie sees Steve with Danny a smile on his face he runs over to the and crawls up on it and sits next to Steve who tells him to talk quietly cause Danny is sleeping.

Charlie snuggled up with Steve as they watched Danny sleep, soon they too are asleep.

The next morning, Danny wakes up and looks around and sees Steve is asleep with him and Charlie is asleep too.

Danny is still mad with Steve but it's hard to stay mad when Steve is so protective of Danny's children.

Danny leans up and kisses Steve on the lips soon a hand is on the side of Danny's face and is being pulled closer into the kiss then

" We need to talk but not right now " Steve says as Danny burried his face in the side of Steve's neck

Danny nodds his head as he snuggled in Steve's comfort, Steve wraps his arm tighter around Danny.

Steve looks down at Danny who is back asleep in his arms while Charlie is still asleep.

Later on that morning, Danny wakes up to an empty bed but hears laughter coming from the living room then Danny gets out of bed and walks out to the living room where he sees Steve and Charlie sitting on the floor playing with the Legos they are currently building the 5-0 building, Charlie looks up and sees Danny leaning against the wall a soft smile on his face Charlie runs over to him jumps up into Danny's arms then Charlie says pancakes 

Danny hugs Charlie then sets him down then walks over to Steve smiles at him then walks into the kitchen and starts to make pancakes but is stopped by Steve who wraps his arms around Danny's waist and kisses his neck then 

" After breakfast we talk " Danny said as he leans back into Steve who is still kissing his neck 

" Sounds good baby " Steve says as he places one more kiss on Danny this time on the lips then goes back to the living room where he and Charlie are playing Legos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny have a real heart to heart about their friendship their feelings and Danny tells Steve what scares him the most
> 
> Steve makes a shocking confession that truly changes their lives

Steve sets the table while Danny puts the final touch on the breakfast, Steve walks in the kitchen where he sees Danny deep thought then Steve walks over to Danny wraps his arms around Danny's waist And kisses his neck and

" Breakfast smells amazing baby " Steve says as he snuggled into Danny's back.

" Hope you like bananas and chocolate chip pancakes " Danny says as he leans back into Steve's arms.

" I love anything you make for me " Steve says before placing another kiss on his neck just under the ear.

Danny smiles at the sweet things Steve says to him then Danny leans back and up to place a kiss on Steve's chin then Steve leans in and down places a sweet and soft kiss on Danny's lips both smiling in the kiss.

Charlie comes running in to the kitchen wondering what is taking them soooo long and then he sees his parents kissing he makes Aneurysm face then he stomps off knowing that they will be a while, 

Steve and Danny break off their kiss as they hear Charlie stomping into living room both laugh at their son.

Danny and Steve bring out the food set on the table calling Charlie to come eat, Charlie comes running to the table but is stopped by Steve who asks if he washed his hands Charlie says no Steve tells him to go wash them and again Charlie stomps off to the bathroom but not before he hears Steve yell stop stomping around Charlie makes his best Steve's face as he comes back with fresh and clean hands Danny smiles at his son and hopefully more than a friend partner.

After breakfast, Danny drops Charlie off to Rachel and comes home to see Steve doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, Danny sits on the counter and watches him, Steve walks over to Danny steps between his legs wraps them around his waist leans in kisses Danny like he has wanted to all night soon tongues are battling each other then Steve lifts Danny up off the counter and carrys him back to Danny's bedroom never breaking the kiss.

Once in the bedroom, Steve lays Danny down on the bed then Steve slides Danny's shirt off before pulling his own shirt off then Steve lays down on top of Danny and resuming the kissing which leads to them spending the rest of the day making love and have shower sex too.

Around 3 am, Danny is sitting on the couch staring out the window at the rain soon he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him and 

" You know for the last 4 years I have felt alone. I feel like everything that's good in my life leaves, I feel like I am not good enough that the harder I work the more alone I feel I mean you have Catherine chin has Abby, kono's on a mission, Jerry is Jerry, Lou has Renee and his kids, I have my children but I feel like I am losing what matters most to me" Danny says as he lays his head on the back of the couch

Steve leans forward kisses the back of Danny's head whispers you aren't alone then 

" It feels like I am alone that I am losing our bond you have been working alot with Lou and less with me like you don't want want me around anymore like you rather hang out with Lou or everyone else, you seem so distracted with everyone eles but me like you didn't need me so I started to make exsues so you didn't have to see me so much gave you a reason to hang out with everyone else but me if I wasn't around then you didn't need me cause you had the team " Danny said as he looked out the window 

Steve got up and moved in front of Danny sat between his legs pulled Danny closer to him then 

" You are the most important person in my life there is nothing more important than you our team understand you come first you are my home I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in my garage I fell in love with you again the day I met Grace then Charlie they are apart of you no one will ever make me love you less " Steve said as he rested his head against Danny's

" Why didn't you call me when you were attacked or when Joe died " Danny asked quietly as he looked at Steve 

" Because I was scared that you would walk away if you saw my dark side I have done things I am not proud of but losing my parents Catherine, Joe, my old team, my buddies, and the other members of ohana is a loss I can come back from but losing you or the kids is a loss I will never be able to come back from " Steve said as he kissed Danny on the head 

" Calling Catherine or Junior " Danny asked as he looked at Steve

" Catherine and Junior know what I need to do for revenge and the thought of you watching that side of me would kill me would break my heart like nothing else Danny I do love Cath but I am truly in love with you Danny you Grace and Charlie are my family my home is where you three are" Steve said as he looked into Danny's eyes 

Danny looked at Steve seeing that he really meant everything he said then Steve leans in and kisses Danny's jaw then his cheek his nose each eye then his lips at last they smile into the kiss.


End file.
